Hidden Love
by xXShadowNinjaXx
Summary: This story takes place when most of the charaters are one year older. Hinata loves Naruto but she can tell him. What should she do. Take a trip in this story to find out how she ends up with Naruto


Hidden Love

Ok, Naruto let's try one more time said Jiraya

Ok, let's do it believe it, summoning jutsu BRING DOWN THE HOUSE said Naruto.

While Naruto was still training unknown to him a shadow was mysteriously watching him. It was Hinata. She loved to watch him train his hardest. She had always had a crush on him but he never noticed.

Ok, Naruto I think that that's enough for today let's take a break, we will continue tomorrow said Jiraya.

Ah, Come purvey sage, Man I was just about to get the hang of it believe it said Naruto

No, you need to get good nights rest because tomorrow your training will be more intense said Jiraya.

Ok, said Naruto I will train even harder tomorrow.

Naruto walked toward his house. He then stop and turned to the woods.

Ok, said Naruto COME OUT AND SHOW YOUR FACE.

In the dense trees Naruto saw a figure appear. It was Hinata.

Hinata, said Naruto what were you doing hiding like that .

Hinata turned and looked at Naruto then at the ground.

Oh sorry Naruto did I frighten you said Hinata.

I thought that you were an enemy said Naruto

Naruto and Hinata both walked with each other and talked through the forest. While talking to Naruto. Hinata found herself loving Nauto more and more. She couldn't stand it any more, she was tiered of hiding her feelings away from Naruto. She tried to tell him but she couldn't, every time she tried her lips was get dry, her throat would constrict her vocal cords, and her lungs would collapse.

N……..Naruto I l.. lov…. Hinata said struggling.

What is it Hinata what are you trying to say said Naruto

Oh, it's nothing Naruto said Hinata trying to hide her true ambitions.

She blushed and then starred at Naruto.

What are you looking at Hinata said Naruto.

Oh, nothing said Hinata.

She hated herself for not telling Naruto the true way she felt about him. She mentality beat herself up.

I'm stupid, I can even tell him what I want to tell him without being scared Hinata thought to herself.

As Hinata turned away to look at the ground she felt something warm her hand. It was Naruto. She was stunned she couldn't believe it . Naruto was actually holding her hand. Hinata didn't know what to think. Her heart was racing, her face turned red, she felt weak. Her head fill up with a million thoughts at once.

N……Naruto wha…..what are you doing said Hinata.

……… Hinata I know what you are trying to say and I was thinking the same.

Oh, so wha….. Hinata was cut off by Naruto s lips. She couldn't believe it. She thought she was dreaming. It couldn't be happening she thought. When Naruto backed away from her she was in total shock.

Hinata are you ok said Naruto.

Hinata said nothing due to the shock received from Narutos lips.

Naruto……why did you do that said Hinata

Because I know that you wanted me to that for a long time said Naruto

Hinata then went closer to Naruto and placed her head on his chest. Naruto then held Hinata in his arms tightly.

Naruto, thank you said Hinata as she buried her face in Narutos chest.

Hinata was now in control of the kiss. She wrapped in his tangled blond hair. Naruto placed his hands on her waist. Hinata deepened the kiss begging Naruto to give her more. Hinata wasted no time opening Narutos mouth. She forced her tongue on top of Narutos making him fight for control. They entwined their lips in a type of seductive dance. The more Hinata felt Narutos tongue the more hungry she became for his love.

Hinata I love you said Naruto.

I love you too Naruto said Hinata

Naruto walked Hinata to her house. With a final kiss the two parted ways

The Next Day

Ok Kiba and Shino that's enough for the day said Kurenai. You both did very well today.

Alright Akumaru let's got home and get some grub said Kiba

Bark, barked Akumaru

……. Shino stayed quiet

Shino and Kiba walked off leaving Hinata and Kurenia together.

Hinata I noticed that you were more off today than usual, what's on your mind said Kurenai

oh it's nothing Kurenai sensei Hinata said blushing.

Hinata don't lie to me I know you better than you think said Kurenai

Ok Kurenai sensei can you keep a secret said Hinata.

Yeah said Kurenai.

O……well… I ….I…mmmm stuttered Hinata

Yes Hinata out with it said Kurenai

Well yesterday I was looking at Naruto while he was training with Master Jiraya. He then sent Naruto home and I followed him. I thought that I was well hidden but Naruto spotted me. He then asked me to join him. We walked through the woods and talked. All of a sudden Naruto grabbed my hand. He then push my back against a tree. He then placed his lips against mine. It felt so good that I couldn't…….. Hinata was cut off by Kurenai.

Hinata you lucky girl you finally expressed your feelings to Naruto said Kurenai

Well no, said Hinata, he kinda expressed himself to me.

What, said Kurenai, he did what.

He told me he loved me said Hinata

Well it's your decision said Kurenai

What is said Hinata

Well do you love him back said Kurenai

Amm….I…… mmmmm said Hinata

I don't want to know, it is your decision said Kurenai. That is between you and Naruto.

But sensei…………. What do I do said Hinata.

That depends on your feelings said Kurenai.

Kurenai dismissed Hinata to let her think on the situation. Hinata didn't know what to think. Her head filled with a million thoughts at once. While walking home Hinata met up with Nauto.

Hinata so how you feel today said Naruto.

O…….I'm feeling good to day said Hinata.

Say I wanted to know if you would like to come too a party with me said Naruto.

…..gasp….. Mmmmm….. I don't know what ever you want to do said Hinata

Naruto walked Hinata home and gave her some time to think about it.

Hinata I love you said Naruto.

He kissed her on the lips. Hinata wanted more but resisting the other side of her mind stopped to tell Naruto good night.

The Party Boys

That night Hinata made up her mind the she was going to this party with Naruto. While getting dressed she heard a knock at he door. It was Naruto. She was surprised to see him. Naruto was dressed in dark washed blue jeans and a black tank top. Hinata was starring at Nauruto like a dirty little school girl.

Hinata you ready said Naruto.

Hinata didn't say any thing do to the way she starred at Naruto.

…………….O sorry Naruto said Hinata. I be down in a minute.

Hurry I heard Saskue already downing the knock out punch said Naruto

Hinata ran back upstairs to put on her outfit.

whoa…… Hinata you look …… Naruto was cut off by his own drool.

Hinata walked down in a hot pink mini skirt. Narutos face lit up like a forest fire. His jaw dropped at way Hinata looked.

Ok, Naruto let's go said Hinata.

OKAY said Naruto

They had arrived by Saskues house.

HEY DORK come here and play shots with me Shikamaru, Kiba and Lee.

yea..ru blodhsslk stammerd Shikamaur under the influence.

Yea grab some Knock Out Punch and be somebody said Kiba

Ok you better watch out cause I'm an animal said Naruto.

Hinata watched the others have fun as she sat down. She still remembered what Kurenai said to her.

I know……. But Do, Hinata was cut off by a voice.

It was Sakura.

Hinata what are you doing here all alone said Hinata.

I'm just thinking said Hinata.

You should be enjoying yourself said Sakura.

I am really said Hinata.

Who did you come here with said Sakura.

Oh Naruto said Hinata.

WHAT!! said Sakura.

Yeah, he had asked me said Hinata.

And he left you sitting her by yourself said Sakura.

No….. I just Hinata was cut off by Sakura.

Sakura ran off to get Naruto. She grabbed him by the neck.

WHAT ARE YOU DOING NARUTO yelled Sakura

Naruto was too drunk to answer her.

DRUNK BASTER yelled Sakura.

Hinata can you help me carry him inside said Sakura.

The girls brung Naruto to Saskes guest room.

Hinata can you stay here and watch Naruto said Sakura

mmmmmmmmmmmm ……………. Yeah I guess said Hinata.

Hey I'm locking the door okay, no one came come in said Sakura.

Hinata watched Naruto as told by Sakura. She sat against the wall next to him. Naruto was talking in his sleep. He mummerd something. Hinata did not hear him at first. He said it a second time.

Hinata are you there said the drunken kitsune.

O…… yea Naruto I'm here.

Did you have a good time said Naruto.

O…. yea I had a great time said Hinata

O.. that's good said Naruto.

Naruto got up and moved toward Hinata. He then grabbed her gently and pulled her close to him. He then kissed her. Hinata knew that it was wrong but she didn't back away. Instead she deepened the kiss.

Sex Is So Much Better When Your Drunk

Hinata then took of Narutos shirt. She ran the pads of her fingers across his abs. she felt a horny sensation loom over her body. She then ran her from his abs to his chest biting his nipples. Naruto looked at Hinata deeply.

Hinata bite me harder said Naruto.

Hinata bit Naruto harder. This sent a tingly sensation up Narutos spine. He released breathes of hot air into Hinatas ear. This made her wetter than she had ever been. Naruto then took of Hinatas shirt exposing her firm nipples to the cold air blowing in the room. He then forced his tongue into Hinatas mouth. She sucked on his tongue as an attempt to make him go deeper. Naruto then pulled back away from Hinatas lips and moved to her chest. He licked her nipples. Hinata let out a muffled moan that filled the cold air with hot orgasmic pleasure. He then undid her skirt. Hinatas panties were soaked with sexual moister. Naruto quickly discarded Hinatas soaked underwear revealing her soaked pussy. He licked off the moister causing Hinata to throw her head back from the orgasmic shock received by Narutos tongue. He then placed his fingers inside Hinata. The deeper he went in the more her legs tighten up and tensed.

O.. Nauko that feels so good said Hinata in half moan.

Naruto did as Hinata said. He hit her every hot spot. The more Naruto hit Hinatas spots the more hot orgasmic air filled the room.

Hinata you taste so good said Naruto.

Naruto I … gasp I.. want more moaned Hinata.

Naruto took out his fingers and injected his tongue into Hinatas moist mound. Hinata moaned a groaned the more Narutos tongue ran across her clit. She grabbed his tangled blond hair in an attempt to tell him to stop. The kistune refused delay to the orgasmic pleasure that was happening. Naruto then backed away to allow Hinata to catch her breath. Then he went back devouring her sweet nectar with no intention of holding back this time. Hinatas sweet juice filled Narutos mouth. Her legs tighten up more and more. Hinata thought that she was going to pass out from the seductive cloud that hung over her head. Before she blacked out Naruto stopped. She thought that she did something wrong. Naruto took off his pants. Hinata couldn't but examine his extension. She ran her hands alone Narutos hard extension. She then starred it in the face. In an attempt to please him she circled the head with her tongue. She saw that Naruto was very pleased with her skilled tongue. She liked this reaction so much that she did it again. She then stuck the whole thing in her mouth. She tried to deep throat Narutos cock but it was to much for her to handle. She choke on it . Hinata was then laid back on the bed by Naruto. She begged to be taken. Ounce Naruto placed himself inside Hinata he thrusted popping her virgin cherry in one quick motion..

O….OO.O MY GOD HU HUH HU NARUTO moaned Hinata.

Naruto found a steady rate to please himself and Hinata at the same time. He stroked in-out-in-out until Hinatas pussy squirted a clear type liquid on him. He enjoyed this sensation so much that he when back like a real solider to finish the job. Thrust after thrust he picked up speed.

O..NARUTO moaned Hinata.

You're so tight said Naruto

O…CUM IN ME screamed Hinata

Naruto didn't want to ruin the moment just yet so he continued. She couldn't satnd it any more. Hinatas vocal cords were hurting from the constant moaning and screaming. She wanted to give. Right then Naruto exploded inside her. He nutted so muc that some of his liquids came back on him. The two both then pasted out from the extreme orgasmic sex that tested their wills.

Do You Remember Last Night

It was morning time. The sunshine beamed through Saskues guest room window. The warmth from the sun woke Hinata. She was crossed between her heart and her mind. She knew that what happened last night was a mistake, but why did she allow it to go on. What was that sensation that she felt when Naruto had taken her in his world. Why did she do it. What made her do it. Hinata asked herself so many questions but couldn't provide herself any answers. She then rolled over to face Naruto. He was still sleeping. She starred at the blank expression on his almost lifeless face. She starred at him for a few minutes. She then got on the edge of the bed to get dressed. As she began to relocate her clothes a voice scared her. It was Naruto.

Good Morning Hinata said Naruto.

O, Good Morning Naruto said Hinata.

How do you feel today Naruto said Hinata.

I feel like a complete ass right now said Naruto.

Did I get wasted last night Hinata said Naruto

Yea…. You kinda did said Hinata

Oh, I'm sorry Hinata said Naruto.

Well Naruto I guess I should be going home now said Hinata

Hinata put on her clothes and left Saskues home. Walking down a dirt path she starred at the ground. She couldn't shake the feeling of being dirty. She felt like a whore.

It's wrong to have sex with someone when their drunk Hinata thought to herself.

It wasn't long before Hinata arrived at her house. When she got closer to the front gate she noticed Neji was standing there.

Brother was are you doing here said Hinata

Waiting for you said Neji.

Waiting for me why said Hinata

You had me and your father look like idiots looking everywhere for you said Neji angrily. You know that you have a curfew. Where did you go last night. What were you doing

I was ……mmm…m.m. mumbled Hinata.

WHAT WERE YOU DOING HINATA screamed Neji.

I WAS MAKING LOVE TO SOMEONE WHO I CARE ABOUT VERY DEEPIY ABOUT DANM IT NEJI screamed Hinata.

You….were… what stammered Neji.

You foolish girl, you are part of the Huga Clan's main branch and you couldn't resist a little passion. No wonder your father treats you like such trash said Neji.

You just don't understand Neji said Hinata as tears ran down her face.

Hinata stormed into her room bursting into tears as she looked as Narutos picture on her dresser.

O…Naruto what will I do thought Hinata.

Let's Run Away for Good

Later that day Hinata was sleeping. She was dreaming that her and Naruto were together again. They were laying together on an open plain watching the sunset. Her dream couldn't be any more perfect. But in the deepest part of her mind, the heart wrenching words Neji said to her appeared in her memory. Hinatas pleasant dream became a hellish nightmare. All the memories that she tried to suppress came back to her. All the shit that her father gave her all the people that doubted her. Hinata awoke to find herself crying in her sleep. She thought to herself the only time she was happy was when she was with Naruto. That night she made her final decision to leave the Huga Clan and run away with Naruto. Hinata packed her things that she really cherished and escaped out of her bedroom window. She ran out the front gate and sprinted all the way to Narutos house. She knocked on the door. The door opened. Hinata threw herself into Narutos arms.

Uh.. Hinata.. Hey what are you doing here said Naruto

Naruto….. Hinata stared to cry.

Hey Hinata what are you crying for said Naruto

N……NN…..Naruto let's run away together said Hinata

You want to do what said Naruto

Yes, I'm only happy when I'm with you said Hinata

Ok, but what run away said Naruto

Im tiered of all the shit that my family gives me said Hinata

Ok, said Naruto you can sleep with me tonight and in the morning I will decide on what to do.

Ok… Naruto I love you said Hinata

I love you to ok said Naruto

Naruto kissed Hinata good night. He was going up stairs and was interrupted by Hinata.

Naruto……mm… can I sleep in your bed with you asked Hinata

Hinata you don't have to ask me that sure you can said Naruto

Hinata followed Naruto up stairs into his room. Naruto and Hinata both got in the bed. She placed her head on Narutos arms and looked into his eyes. Naruto could see the great deal that Hinata was going through. In an attempt to comfort her he kissed her lips and held her tightly as she slept in his arms.

The Final Decision

That night Naruto was crossed between himself. What should I do, what can I do, I don't want to break her heart but. He paced around all night trying to decide what to do. It was day break. Naruto hadn't got any sleep. a was still sleep. H e was to hyped up to rest. Hinata was still sleep. Naruto would check on her every now and then. Naruto was confessed. His emotion wanted to say yes, but his common sense was saying no. Naruto wanted to stay, but he didn't want to shatter Hinatas already broken heart. Naruto had remembered all the times he had been hurt. It had pained him to see that a sweet girl like Hinata was going through the same shit that he went through.

No one should pain like that ever said Naruto.

Saying that Naruto had made up his mind. He went to wake Hinata, but to his surprise she was already up. He saw that the sadness from last night still tortured her swollen eyes. Naruto walked in the bedroom. Hinata turned and looked at Naruto. Naruto went and sat on the opposite sid of the bed.

Good morning Hinata said Naruto

O.. Hey Naruto said Hinata.

Naruto then moved closer to Hinata. He then starred deeply in her eyes.

Naruto have you deciced on it yet said Hinata.

Yea said Naruto.

I understand if you say no said Hinata

Hinata the pain that your going through, no one should ever endure that type of pain alone. I know what it feels like to be alone. It not fun. Your body feels cold and dark. I want to help you get past this pain. I…. Naruto was cut off by Hinata.

Hinata had placed her lips on Narutos. Naruto was shocked by Hinatas reaction. Hinata deepened the kiss. She grabbed Narutos blonde hair and place him on top of her.

Naruto… Thank you said Hinata

I'll be there for you Hinata said Naruto.

Naruto got up and began to pack his things. Hinata got dressed and waited for Naruto down stairs. Naruto finished packing and meet Hinata down stairs. The two then ran all the way to the gate of the Hidden Leaf Village.

Let's go Hinata this is the only thing holding us back from the out side world said Naruto

Ok.. Naruto lets go said Hinata

The two ran past the gate leavening all their hard times behind them. Hinata and Naruto then drifted off into the wind to start a better life.


End file.
